


Sam's plan

by Ekideme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Slut Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Top Sam, Vibrators, Wincest - Freeform, entirely consexual sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekideme/pseuds/Ekideme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam puts a plug inside of Dean while he's asleep. Then, Dean wakes up...<br/>Sam is 18, Dean is 22</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so be as harsh as you want, but not too much either.

[My tumblr](http://dirtywincest.tumblr.com/)

It’s a beautiful day, and the sunlight streams through the window and hits Dean’s long eyelashes; the eyelashes that Sam loves coating with come. However, he won’t do this today; today will be different.

It had taken a long time to make Dean’s body accept the foreign object, even if his hole was already fucked out wide from last night, but his patience will pay off.

Sam nudges his brother ever so slightly; Dean wakes up with a moan, and blinks furiously at the confusion.

“Rise and shine, Dean.” Sam says softly, as to let his brother linger in the unknown for a while longer, as to enjoy even better his brother’s reaction to the pretty surprise.

Dean grumbles and lifts himself from the bed, only to fall back into the duvets; he attempts to stifle his moan, but it doesn’t work. He arches from the bed and comes with a cry, staining his boxers with come.

“Sam,” he gasps. “W-What..?” He’s still dazed from the aftershocks, unable to think straight. Sam doesn’t offer an explanation, and stays comfortably sat on the couch, smirking at the sight of his brother.

It finally clicks into Dean’s mind. “Y-You dick,” he moans.

He lets out a tiny cry when a loud knock resonates through the room, signaling the brothers to get ready for their next hunt.

“You shouldn’t moan so loud,” Sam chuckles. “Or maybe you want Dad to know that you’re a slut?”

“S-Shut up, “Dean whimpers, ineffectually moaning louder as he sits down, plug pressing on his prostate. “W-Why did you put a plug in me?”

Sam shrugs. “You know I love teasing you.”

When Sam puts his mind to it, he can be even more cunning than his brother. It scares Dean a little sometimes.

“Take it out.” He begs.

“I can strap a cock ring.” Sam offers.

“You’re a dick.”

Dean huffs, and slowly gets out of bed to change his clothes.

“If you give me a blowjob, it might help you calm down.”

“Are you seriously thinking that’s going to work?” Dean laughs. “You’re taking me for an idiot, Sammy.”

“Well, I might consider removing the plug.”

Dean whirls around, green eyes alight with anger. Dean tries to show off strength, but Sam knows that he’s just begging to be crushed, begging to be fucked and used like the slut he is.

“On your knees, Dean.” Sam growls, dominance infecting his speech.

Dean whimpers, and proceeds to obey. He rests his head on Sam’s thigh, mouthing at the covered cock.

Sam hands him the cock ring. “Put it on,” he orders.

Sam imposing himself to Dean always turns him on. He moans softly as he straps the band, boxers still dirtied with is come; he forgot about the plug, and gives a sharp cry as he puts his weight on it.

Dean tries to raise his ass from his legs, but gets stopped by the click of Sam’s tongue. He slowly lowers his ass to the back of his knees, but gives out a groan when Sam pushes him, plug teasing his prostate.

“You want to be a good boy, don’t you?” Dean quivers and nod.

“Good,” Sam smirks. “You’re going to ask for it.”

Dean attempts to protest, but gets stopped by the glare from those hazel eyes.

“Dean,” he says, quietly. “If you don’t ask for it, I’ll just walk away and leave you hard and needy.”

Dean whines. “I-I...” He blushes. “I want to suck your cock, sir.”

“Good boy,” Sam marvels.

He unclothes Sam’s boxers, and his heavy cock springs up from it. Dean licks his lips and stares at the size of it, mesmerized. He still can’t believe the sheer length of it, the huge monster cock Sam owns, and-

“Dean.”

Willing, Dean gulps down Sam’s cock, choking down a few times in the process. Once Sam’s cock is fully positioned in Dean’s mouth, a bang is heard from the door.

“Boys,” John yells. “We’re leaving soon.”

Dean moans softly out of fear, earning a pleasured sound out of Sam. He locks his frightened eyes with Sam’s calm ones.

“Yeah, we’ll be there, Dad.”

“Be there in ten minutes!”

“Sure.” Sam grins at Dean’s fearful stance.

“Dean, I want you to jack off and fuck yourself on the plug.” It’s not a question, but a demand; an order.

Sam sits up and grips either side of Dean’s jaw, and starts fucking his throat. Tears are forming in the corner of Dean’s eyes, but they aren’t from pain.

Dean whimpered and reached for his hole and his dick, twitching from all the stimulation provided, but unable to fully take advantage of it. Sam shivered as Dean moaned, his vibrations alimenting his cock. Dean rolled his hips in time with Sam’s thrusts, his strokes and his finger, because Sam wouldn’t want it in another way.

The room was filled with the sound of the slap of Sam’s balls against Dean’s lips as well the squelching sound made by the overflow of precome filling Dean’s mouth. Sam often hit the back of Dean’s throat, loving the way Dean constricted his throat as he gave a pleasured sound.

Dean licked the slit of Sam’s fat dick when Sam took it out of his mouth, then he sucked around his cock when Sam thrust back in his mouth. He loves the taste of Sam’s come, and can’t get enough of it, can’t stop whining for more.

“God, you just love my cock.” The moan Dean gave as a response didn’t help his image.

“You want Dad to hear you, huh?” Dean whimpers. “That’s right, fucking whore.”

At some point, Dean pushed the plug in a bit too roughly, making his dick twitch and produce a thick blub of precome and making him see sparkles behind his glazed eyes. As usual, he comes from blowing Sam off, but the cock ring restrained his orgasm.

He sobbed, but listened to Sam’s orders and continued to stroke himself, although more slowly this time.

Sam held his dick down Dean’s throat, waiting until he starts to choke and have tears streaming down his face to pull it out, just slightly.

“You’re not following my orders.” Sam snarls.

Dean’s chest quickly rises up and down as he nods, not wanting to disappoint Sam; he’s more enthusiastic in his moans now, riding his plug for all he’s worth with three fingers up his ass. His cock jerks and jerks from everything, and it hurts (feels great).

“Five minutes!”

Sam pounds Dean’s mouth, ignoring his father. Dean whimpered slightly, but let himself get used by Sam; the surplus of precome shined on Dean’s lips and dribbled down his chin.

The sight of Dean’s blown out pupils and the moans provided from his command helped him to the finish. He came, filling Dean’s mouth with the salty-bitter taste. He retracted his dick from Dean’s mouth and relished the way Dean was displayed.

His red dick was leaking and throbbing and Dean’s face was just as red, freckles standing out. Sam’s eyes followed the bobbing of Dean’s Adam’s apple as his big brother swallowed his spunk. Sam’s dick gave another lazy twitch, thinking of the next time he could mess Dean up.

“Please,” Dean croaks. His throat hurts from the blowjob, making his voice seem rougher than usual. “Please, let me come.”

“No.”

“Why?” Dean sobs.”I-I’ve been good, haven’t I?” He gulps. “And, you promised.”

“I did say I would consider it, no? I did Dean, I did, and to me,” he pauses.

“So I thought about it, and you’re not getting to cum now. You're going to keep that thick plug inside of your pretty slutty ass as well as the cock ring. You're going to breathe, eat, and _hunt_  with it all day.”

He grins at the sight if Dean’s eyes; dark from the lust and the fear.

“Perhaps at the end of the day, if you've been a good boy, I'll only temporarily take it out.”

Dean’s mouth is poised to protest, but is cut off by a shout that could signal their impending doom.

“Two minutes, and you will bet your ass I will bring a  _belt_  if you don’t leave!”

Sam flashed his dimples. Oh, today was going to be fun.

 


	2. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to endure the ride to the station with a plug. Little does he know, Sam has reserved some suprises for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is like the third time I changed the title but I swear I won't do it again.

[My tumblr](http://dirtywincest.tumblr.com/)

Clothes were fumbled around during the father’s countdown. Dean, when commencing to replace his dirtied boxers with cleaner ones, had them torn off by his younger brother, unblinking and received a crumpled a bright undergarment into his closing hand. Dean wrinkled his brow at the unknown fabric but once recognised, threw the panties across the room with trembling limbs as it softly landed on the cheap wood. Smug, Sam threw a cold disappointed look at the other’s bright green eyes. Dean lowered his eyes, bit his lower lip and obeyed Sam’s silent command as he went to retrieve the laced underwear.

He was now wearing bright pink panties, the leaking tip of his hard dick peeking at the laced hem, decorated with transparent and white substances; one from his first experience with the plug, the other from his still present torture.

Much to his discontentment, the only pair of clean pants available in Dean’s perimeter was gray, small, tight and had a very low cut: It gave pressure to his erection and when he did as much as raise his arms, the bright material was completely shown. A dampened spot already appeared on his crotch due to the pants’ color. Dean’s breath came out in small and desperate pants, but he had to obey Sam’s commands.

Dean’s ass was greatly put in value thanks to the tight pants that Sam laid out on the carpet beforehand. Twin curved lines were noticeable on Dean’s arse as well as a circular flat shape smack in the middle, evidence of his obedience.

“Come on, let’s hurry up before dad kills us,” Dean gritted out, and then gave a whimper as Sam slapped his ass, and then whimpered again as he gave other healthy squeezes and slaps during their rush to the Impala. He almost crashed to the ground when one of Sam’s relentless slaps was particularly strong, resonating deep from his plug to his throbbing dick. He kept on gasping and whimpering, dick twitching while wondering if their father could see them acting like sluts from the Impala.

Small tears forming on the corner of his eyes, Dean arrived breathless and horny alongside Sam at the Impala, accompanied by their father’s glaring eyes, oblivious to the obscene interaction but not to arrival time. His look soon turned to a puzzled one when he noticed the stark flush spread in Dean’s face.

“Son, are you sick?”He asked.

“N-No I’m fine, sir,” Dean got out in the lowest voice he could muster, throat burned from Sam’s unyielding attention.

Despite Dean’s efforts, John noticed the rasp in his voice and became slightly concerned, associating it with a normal flu like a normal father _(which he isn’t)_ and not an intense deep -throating session.

“Sam, drive the car.”

“I’m fine! I can drive per – fect –l y,” Dean punctuated, with added croaking and intensity on each syllable. As if he didn’t have a toy up his ass.

Sam opened the backseat door and pushed his brother in, giving a little more than necessary force to do so and at the wrong place, which meant to the plug at his prostate. Dean attempted to stifle his moan, but his father heard him and stared at his tremulous son with confusion once more. If Sam hadn’t strapped a cock ring onto Dean, he was sure he would have came about five times already.

Sam slid in the driver’s seat nonchalantly with whom he considered as an asshole at his side. He would have preferred having Dean instead, but at least his plan was going on smoothly. He turned up Metallica on the radio and turned on the engine, Impala roaring to life.

Dean gave a small gasp at the sound of the music. It wasn’t that he hated it, fuck- he _adored_ Metallica. It was just that loud music gave such strong vibration that they got in sync with the plug lodged in his arse. He started to breathe heavily; adequately normal for John to ignore, but enough for Sam to augment the volume for the sake of his brother. After a certain time, Dean adjusted to the feeling then gave a wail because the car had driven over a bump and reverberated with the plug on his sore prostate, igniting stares from his dad.

“Wasn’t there another way to the mansion?”John gruffed.

“Missed it.” Sam replied, unflinching. Unhappy and horny, Dean gave a low whine.

“Buckle up and shut up, Dean. Is’ a bumpy road. ” John warned, oblivious once more to his older son’s wanton pants and translating them as coughs from the flu.

Dean glared at the rear-view mirror, sharing a hard stare with Sam and then letting out another involuntary groan. When his eyes returned to the glass, Sam had a smug grin plastered all over his face. Sam was making sure to go over every single bump, because the sight of his flushed brother was the best thing in the world. It made his dick jerk countless times.

Whimpering, Dean arched his back as they went over the continuous swells of the road, the dampening of his groin becoming quite visible. His cock kept leaking from the teasing, throbbing to every. Single. Bump.

“Oh, _finally_.” John groaned.”That road was _terrible_.”

Dean, eye-lidded, peered at the window and noticed that the bumpy road had ended as well as the loud music. Nevertheless, the vibrations weren’t ending. Perhaps he imagined it, like how after you smacked a mosquito to its death, you hear the phantom buzz everywhere, believing that it is still alive. Though the vibrations are a bit more intense and are still leaving Dean gasping and stifling his every exhale.

About three minutes passed, and the phantom vibrations weren’t stopping. On the contrary, they were getting _stronger_ , leaving him painfully orgasm deprived.

But why was that?

Dean glanced at the rear-view mirror once more and saw Sam with the biggest smirk ever on his face. When Sam noticed him staring in confusion and anger, he flashed his teeth and the vibrations weirdly got even stronger. This left Dean getting embarrassed in front of his family a second time with a _loud_ groan accompanied with the canting of his hips, riding out the aftershocks. He bit his lips, hoping in vain that it would stop his moans.

“Dean, did you eat expired tacos or something?” John continued.”You’ve been making noise all this time. If you want to go to the bathroom or something, there’s a gas stop at half an hour from here.”

“N-No, I’m –ah- fine, ah!” wailed Dean. His dick jerked but didn’t cum, making this the 100th restrained orgasm so far. John raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment, finally realizing why his son was so red in the face. By the stain on his pants, he must’ve pissed on himself, which was why Dean kept hiding his crotch. He must also be making all those noises by being discontent with the feeling. Of course.

“Sam, detour to the gas market station.”

“Sure.” Sam was in pure bliss. Tormenting his brother is the best. His brother was so concentrated on keeping quiet _(which he was very bad at_ ) that he still didn’t realize why the vibrations weren’t stopping.

Dean, annoyed and turned on, searched for the source of his trouble, 90% probably being from Sam.

Why are these tantalizing vibrations _not_ ending?

“Sam, we-ah- off the bumpy road, yeah?” Dean rasped.

“Yeah we are, why?” Sam answered, lips menacing to turn at the corners of his mouth.

“I’m just checkin’.” Dean observed his brother with pouty lips, wondering why his brother kept on being so conceited, when...

The tangled pieces in Dean’s brain clicked in place.

Oh.

Oh, _no_.

No, no, _no_.

Dean kept one hand in front of his pants to cover his boner and reached to his ass with the other, feeling a low buzz through his hand.

 _No_.

This goddamn bastard put a _vibrator_ in him!

Sam seemed to have seen the look of bewilderment on Dean’s face, because the vibrations upped once more. Dean was panting harshly again, and despite his efforts, a tear started to fall. He wasn’t able to contain the hot sizzling non-stop sensation that made him out of breath and _needy_.

Sam was varying the strength on his remote control from high to low, mostly staying in the extreme area.

“Is there a bug in the car?” John asked.”I keep hearing a buzz.”

“Perhaps a mosquito,” offered Sam.

“What do you think, Dean?” Dean raised his shoulders with difficulty, unable to respond. He forgot that doing so showed his panties. Sam hitched his breath when he saw a flash of pink.

Decidedly, he was the one in torment here.

Just like a child, Sam upped the controls at its highest setting as a payback to that innocent seduction.

Dean jumped from his seat as if a shock had burned his very insides. He had to brace his quivering hands to his mouth because he just couldn’t contain the sobs, lips turning white from the pressure. It felt so _good_ , it was painful. He was sure a river was flowing in his pants. As a matter of fact, his bulge was probably visible now.

Sam drank into his brother’s lovely display, becoming increasingly addicted to Dean’s crying eyes and red bitten lips.

His brother’s legs were spread, hips slightly rolling and a low whine was continuously emanating from those lovely lips.

Dean was such a tease.

Two minutes were enough to crack Dean. He let himself fall in the backseat, not caring for the visible exposed parts. His cheeks were glistening wet, his ass was buzzing and his dick just gave painfully _great_ twitches. He wanted so badly to ejaculate; he couldn’t even give an effort to think about other things as to lessen the pain. For the sake of his brother, Sam drove the car oh so very slowly.

Instead of the expected thirty minutes, it took 45 minutes to arrive at the gas stop.

Once parked, John left saying that he was going to go over some details for the hunting plan at the restaurant, and that it would take about two hours. He also said to meet him over there later. Sam smiled, noticing that he was alike to his father in the manner of careful plans. As he shut the door, Sam turned around and almost came at the scenery of his older sibling.

Sweat was trickling down Dean’s neck, and his pants were definitely wet. His eyes were almost black while his parted lips were cherry red. His chest was heaving up and down and Dean was practically gasping for air, small sounds escaping his lips at every movement.

“God, Dean,” he breathed. Dean moaned softly, aware that Sam was talking to him, but to out of his mind to articulate a proper response.

Sam gave a small peck to Dean’s lips. Grabbing a bottle along the way, Sam manhandled Dean out of the car and ran to the bathroom carrying him in his arms, finished with the wait. Dean was so strung out, he didn’t bitch even once for his brother doing the princess-carry and that he was strong enough to walk on his own.

After making sure the door was locked, Sam kissed Dean roughly, tongue swerving for dominance in their mouths. Dean gave up soon, weak from the torment and was left wheezing for air as Sam prolonged the kiss. Sam pushed him facing towards the counter and its cracked mirror, his ass placed comfortably in front of Sam’s bulging crotch.

“Look at you,” whispered Sam.”You couldn’t take it anymore with the plug, huh. Wanted little brother’s cock to fill you up so badly, you even moaned like a slut with _Dad_ in the car. The vibrator wasn’t enough; you needed something bigger to fill your slutty hole.”

Dean flushed at his brother’s dirty words.

“Please, Sam.”Dean rasped.

“I’m sorry, what?”Sam hissed.

Dean swallowed. He forgot his place again.

“Please, sir” he begged, spreading his legs wide and using his hands as leverage on the counter’s border.

“Please fill my hole with your cock, sir.”Dean asked. “Let me come afterwards, sir please.”

Sam was always the priority, Dean was cared for later. That was how it worked.

“Good boy,” purred Sam. He kissed Dean’s soft lips and reached for his pants, happy to release his cock from the confines of his cage formed by denim.

Dean heard the buckle of a belt and raised his ass in the air in response.

“You’re always such an eager slut,” Sam chuckled.”Can’t wait to get fucked like a bitch, huh?”

Dean whimpered and Sam squeezed his ass.

“That’s right, you act perfectly like one.”Sam slapped his ass.” No wait, you _are_ one.”

Sam slid down Dean’s pants and admired the rose-colored view. The bright pink underwear formed a contrast with Dean’s pale freckled flesh. He could just kiss every single freckle all day, but now is not the time. Maybe later, he thought.

He palmed Dean’s crotch and groaned, feeling the panties soaked with both cum and precum.

“Your pussy is so wet you made your panties soak, just like a girl” he hummed.”You pretty slut.”

Sam slapped Dean’s ass while continuing to whisper his stream of filth at Dean’s ear, making Dean moan and sob at every word.

Sam didn’t even bother taking off the panties, just pushed the fabric aside to view Dean’s slutty hole, deciding that it fitted him to perfectly to discard. He groaned at how needy his hole looked. It was flushed red and wet from this morning’s lube. It kept contracting around the huge vibrator, unsatisfied. Sam’s cock was just the thing to calm its hunger, but he still wanted to tease Dean a bit more.

He held on the outer part of the plug and hammered it in and out of his ass, earning him a thick blob of precum from Dean’s dick as well as a surprised gasp, because Dean thought the torture was over. Oh, how adorable Dean could be sometimes.

Dean cried out as his dick jerked and jerked in rhythm to Sam’s teasing thrusts. He trembled and sobbed, hands shaking on the counter. After Sam gave a final slap to the appealing ass still containing the plug, he pulled it out. Dean sniveled in relief.

Dean heard a wet pop, and then felt strong fingers filling him up with a cold substance. He shivered.

“I don’t think prepping you up will be necessary, since you’re ready from the plug. I should add two fingers because my cock’s so big but,” Sam paused and smirked.”You love having me stretch your boy pussy wide, don’t you? My little whore.”

Dean made a high whine and Sam slicked up his dick with lube. He grabbed under Dean’s legs and lifted him up, then pushed him against the counter, so that Dean’s upper half was lying down on the counter and his ass in the air. They were almost positioned  in doggy style.

He smeared precum over Dean’s hole, watching it throb hungrily, precum flowing on his rose tinted cheeks, trying to enter.

“S-Sir, please.”Dean sobbed. “P-Please d-don’t tease me anymore.”

Sam poked at Dean’s hole with his dick and withdrew it.

“P-Please, sir.” Tears were falling on Dean’s face.

Without further ado, Sam shoved his whole length into Dean, thus bottoming out. Dean cried out at the sensation of being stretched wide as to let all of Sam’s monster cock enter him. He was obstinate, forcibly demanding entry.

“S-So full,” he gasped.”I c-can’t take it all.”

Sam sighed, resting there for a short instant and taking in the feeling of his brother’s warm velvety heat encompassing his dick. He dragged out his dick almost entirely, then thrust it back in. Dean whined, cock jumping and leaking, still restrained from that horrific band of plastic. Sam hadn't left him enough time to accomodate to the feeling of being split wide from a monster cock.

“S-Sir!”Dean moaned.

“Ah, you’re still so tight, big brother.”Sam licked on the nape of Dean’s neck and started to suck on it, making Dean groan louder and clench around Sam’s dick. Sam started to grind teasingly at his brother’s prostate, decorating hickeys all over his neck. Once finished, he proceeded to fuck his brother’s brains out, making Dean’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

Dean’s breath came out in heavy pants, mewling at Sam’s merciless pounding against his prostate. He felt so full of Sam; he was surprised he didn’t choke on the overwhelming feeling.

Sam tightened his hold on Dean’s hips, feeling the shape of his bones through his skin and uses him like some blow up doll, punching the breath out of Dean’s lungs.

“Ah! S-Slow down.” He gasped.”I-I can’t. I can’t.”

“Like hell you can’t Dean.”Sam snarled, after a particular hard thrust that made Dean’s back arch and tremble.

“You’ll take it all like the good bitch you are. Don’t you tell me you weren’t begging to be fucked like some two dollar hooker.”

“I know you’re a screamer, Dean.” Sam continued, growling.”You just don’t want people hearing you, huh? Well it’s too late, they can all hear you moaning like a whore from my cock. They heard you beg too. You _cockslut_ , Dean.” He punctuated, slamming in Dean and making him scream.

“A-Ah! So thick, so b-big, I can’t- ah! Ah, ah!”Dean wept, repeating endlessly; Dialogue altering with _Sir_ , please, _can’t_ and _hurts so good_ and _more_. Sam’s ruthless thrusts were making Dean sob with the pleasure.

Dean’s dick jerked and quivered and leaked; Dean wanted so _desperately_ to cum, he didn’t have any tears left. His water supply had ended years ago, back when being able to orgasm wasn’t against the law.

Sam’s thrusts started to stutter, and he reached around him to jack off Dean’s dick, making him screaming from the overstimulation and squeeze his asshole.

“Oh, _Dean_.” Sam moaned as he came, feeding the starving hole with thick strands of white ribbons.

When Sam pulled his dick out and wiped it against Dean’s ass; hole gaping wide, clenching on nothing but air and leaking out Sam’s spunk. Sam captured the droplets and pushed it back in with the plug, keen onto leaving Dean wanton and needy. He shoved the rest in Dean’s mouth, tongue peeking from his plush lips and licking Sam’s finger clean. Sam stared at his beautiful lover, mesmerized.

“S-Sir...”Dean begged, lips slightly cracked and throat aching.

”I-I... need to come.”

“No.” “B-But,” he tried.

Sam growled.”Don’t you even _dare_ try to contest with me.”

Dean widened his eyes, lips trembling. He does not think that there was a single moment in his life where he hated plastic so intensely as now. Sam was going to be the death of him, he was sure.

Sam put back Dean’s pants and kept the dirtied panties on him, too pretty to abandon. He fed Dean the water bottle from earlier, because today wasn’t the day that Dean would die from dehydration. Dean’s beautiful lips were wrapped around the bottle, making Sam’s soft dick twitch.

Growling, Sam roughly kissed his brother, licking his lips on the plush lips. He slapped Dean’s ass, making him buckle his knees and fall in Sam’s arms, winded from the overstimulation.

“Time for dinner, brother.” Sam grinned.”Dad’s waiting for us.”

Tears were threatening to form at the corner of Dean’s eyes again, having replenished his water supply. He quivered and walked slowly out the bathroom door alongside his lover, thighs trembling and limping from the rough attention Sam gave him. He blushed at the knowing looks from the corner store. The younger brother stared at him, marveling his existence.

 

Sam wasn’t about to let his cute little butterfly out of his cage.

Perhaps he never will.


	3. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean struggles with the vibrator during dinner and a hunt.

[My tumblr](http://dirtywincest.tumblr.com/)

 

Slightly panting, Dean squirms in his seat. His father looks up from the plan laid out at the table to stare confusedly at his son. Action unnoticed, Dean continued to breathe heavily and let out a groan, eyes shutting closed, wet lips parted.

“Dean, are you listening?”

Dean gasps, eyes open wide. He blinks at John in bewilderment, forgetting for an instant where he was. His dad continues to wait for an answer, patiently.

“I-I’m alright, sir.” Dean croaked out.

John narrows his eyes, distrustful. He sighs tiredly, and continues on with the details of their plan for tonight.

They were to hijack a heavily guarded mansion and retrieve the hand of a corpse, which they would later on perform a chant in a particular forest. This situation demanded both the complete and full knowledge and preparation. Hence, they were studying the mansion’s blueprints instead of their usual bust-in.

Dean, of course, did not catch a single of his father’s words. He was occupied with the control of his respiration because he was currently receiving a hand job underneath the table and had a vibrator buzzing up his ass. Their father was, as usual, unaware to the wanton couple.

They were seated next to a window. Sam and Dean were together, whilst John was at the opposite side of the table. Dean took large breath intakes as Sam ‘jacked’ him off, the leaking head of his cock now an angry shade of red.

Sam cupped Dean’s balls for awhile, smirking from the unconscious roll of Dean’s hips, even after he stopped jacking Dean off. Dean’s ears turned pink as he realized what he was doing, and he put an arrest to the shameless movement. Sam was hardening again, unable to resist his brother.

Sam retracted his hand from Dean’s pants, making Dean whine from the loss and Sam smirk. Wary of his brother’s actions, Dean slid carefully towards the window, but received a shoulder push from Sam. Dean winced as he hit his head on the window, and then groaned when he moved his ass as an attempt to sit properly. He could feel Sam’s jizz inside of him, sloshing around.

“Oh _sorry_ ”, exclaimed Sam. “Here, let me _help_ you.”

Thanks to Sam’s aid, Dean had his pants unzipped with his leaking dick peeking out. His dirtied panties were half exposed. He was also more breathless, since Sam took the opportunity to shift the plug to an appropriate spot, named the prostate.

Dean tightly gripped the corner of the table, knuckles paling as he trembled with the vibrations.

“Boys,” commanded John, “enough with the pranks already.”

The brothers nodded their head unison, promise already broken.

“So...” The father carried on with his unimportant speech.

Sam sneaked his way to Dean’s open pants once more, smiling when Dean’s cock jumped up in joy from his touch. Dean was so responsive. Sam nudged Dean once in a while _(all the time)_ , knowing that the plug hitting his prostate together with the vibrations guaranteed the best moans from Dean.

“Dean, I asked you a question.” John demanded.

“I-ah, didn’t-ah, h-hear you,” strained out Dean, eyes watering.

At that very instant, Sam oh-so –ever, slightly squeezed Dean’s balls. Dean buckled his hips once again and moaned, head hitting the seat. For Sam, it was a known fact that Dean was sensitive _everywhere,_ including his balls. Tears welling up in the corner of his eyesight, Dean panted, face flushed. He then realized that many people were eyeing him up judgingly, not to mention his father.

Dean bit his reddened bottom lip and focused on the sheet of paper, hoping the bystanders would toss his action aside. Huffing, he squinted at the assignment, unable to decipher neither the words nor the letters since Sam was continuing to caress his balls, unwavering.

“Dean, what is going on?” John inquired.

“I-I’m just a bit hungry, that’s all.” Dean flashed uneasily a cheeky grin, feeling a strain in his lungs as he tried to inhale and exhale normally. Sam let out a small groan at Dean’s innocent seductions, grasping his erection. He was going to have to find a way to make Dean take care of it...

“I don’t control the cooking time, the hell do you want me to do?” John glanced towards the main kitchen, but there was no sign of a servant coming out of the doors.

“Alright boys, I’m taking a trip to the bathroom. Behave and revise the strategy,” he spoke, rising out of his chair.

Sam watched his father go by, and whispered a demand to Dean.

“Go suck me under the table.”

Dean’s heart was beating fast from the shock. His throat was already bruised due this morning’s blowjob and due screaming from all the fucking in the bathroom. And Sam wanted _another_ one?

“Do it,” he snapped.

Shaking, Dean bit his swollen lip and took a moment to inspect his surroundings, then ducked underneath the table. The table sheet was draped until the ground, which meant that nobody would notice Dean hiding beneath the table.

Sam shifted in his seat and spread his legs to have better access to Dean’s soft lips and his warm heat. Dean wrapped his perfect lips around Sam’s dick, suckling gently at the top. He filled his mouth with Sam and even though he just started, he felt like he was already going to choke on his dick.

“Dean, you already know the drill,” grunted out Sam.

Dean adjusted his weight onto his knees, and started to stroke himself gently, earning a pearl of precome at the slit of his dick.

Sam hummed as Dean swallowed him whole and leaned his head towards the table, hair hanging down to hide his entranced face. His huge hands went to envelop Dean’s neck, thumbing at his hickeys. Dean hollowed his cheeks as he sucked Sam like a pro, which he _is_.

Sam groaned when he cupped Dean’s cheeks, feeling the bulge from his dick moving in and out of Dean’s throat. He traced his bulge, his dick throbbing as it sensed the touch through the layer of flesh.

“Dean,” whispered Sam. “I know you’re a screamer, I know you’re a slut, I know _you_. So if you aren’t ‘masturbating’ properly, I’ll know already. Unless you really want to restrain your orgasm forever, you follow my orders, _Dean_.”

Dean’s breath hitched, mouth full. Thighs trembling, he slid down his pants completely and pressed the vibrator on his prostate, feeling Sam’s spunk move in him again. His reddened cock jerked angrily, completely wet. If you listened carefully, you could hear greedy slurps and whimpers from Sam’s table.

At some point, Sam started carefully to fuck Dean’s mouth. Dean doesn’t know how or when, since he was teasing himself so well, following Sam’s order like a good little bitch. He just let Sam fuck his mouth, occasionally choking and dribbling out precome.

“Faster, Dean.”

Sucking harder, Dean was so concentrated that he didn’t hear his father slide back into his seat until he started talking.

“Where’s Dean?”

“He went to take something from the Impala, I think.”

Sam took a deep breath when Dean sucked his dick harder from the fear. As to not produce suspicion, he took his hand from Dean’s bruised throat and draped his arm on the table, prodding at the uninteresting sheet of paper.

“Alright, then.” John continued to examine his plan.

Dean was sweating visibly now: He couldn’t, was never able to keep his voice down, and the number of times people caught him getting fucked up the ass as well as having a mouth full of San’s dick when they were younger were more than enough to fill a book.

“Here are your orders!” The waiter cheered as he deposited the plates, then left.

John glanced at the empty seat next to Sam, wondering why Dean takes so much time for everything.

Sam chewed his healthy burger with one hand, the other scratching behind Dean’s sensitive spots behind his ears. Dean whimpered.

Deciding that Dean must be hungry as well, Sam took a bottle of maple syrup from the different assortments and discreetly spilled some over his dick.

Dean sucked it all up, giving small moans from enjoying the treat. Sam had to stop eating; concentrating on his breath from hearing Dean’s contented sounds as he continued to lick up Sam’s dick. He could imagine Dean’s beautiful lips sticky from his precum and the sweet syrup, continuing to deepthroat Sam’s huge dick while painfully stroking his own.

Dean was so tired, and so horny. He just wanted to bend over and let Sam fuck him blind until he came, screaming as much as he wants. He welcomed the feeling of getting gagged by Sam, the sensation of being indecently full with nothing but Sam’s dick.

“Sam, what are those sounds?”

“I dunno.” Sam smirked.

Dean was still panting and whimpering underneath him, trying desperately to tone it down. It was too much, too intense for him. Sam inhaled slowly as Dean was slowly driving Sam crazy as well.

Eye for eye, Sam grabbed the back of Dean’s head and pulled it forward, making him swallow his dick whole. Tears streamed down Dean’s cheek as he choked, staying oxygen deprived for a while. His vision went white as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, unable to hear anymore, hands falling to his sides. Sam closed his eyes, moaned and the only sensation Dean felt was Sam filling his mouth with his spunk. As Sam slipped his soft cock from Dean’s lips, Dean coughed and swallowed the white cream down, satisfying his taste buds.

“Sam, the hell are you doing?”

“Um, stomach ache. You know, Dean had one-ah!” Sam let out a surprised grunt as Dean licked his cock clean, sucking the rest of the precome and making it shiny with his spit. Sam’s cock always was Dean’s favorite treat.

“Alright, stomach ache,” replied John. “Still doesn’t explain the noises I’ve been hearing for the past ten minutes.”

Dean let out a small whimper at his father’s comment, erection still standing strong. John frowned at the noise, and lifted the table sheet to peek underneath.

The waitress tapped on John’s shoulder. “If you’ve finished ordering, you may pass at the main counter to pay.”

“Sure.” The father dropped the sheet and went away to pay, forgetting about it. Dean was left harder than ever, because unfortunately getting caught having sex with your brother was one of Dean’s best kinks.

Sam hauled Dean from the table and zipped up his pants, careful to leave a band of pink flashing from his pants for his personal interests. Dean’s lips were glistening red, terribly tantalizing, even more so when Dean licked them.

“Eat your fries, or dad will suspect something.” Sam told Dean, all the while tapping at his big brother’s bulge, enjoying the sensitive shudders he was making.

“I bet you would’ve came if Dad had seen you underneath the table,” chuckled Sam.

Dean hunched his shoulders and averted his eyes, chewing his food. Sam smiled at him. Even the grease from his fries couldn’t erase the salty taste of Sam’s spunk. When Dean swallowed it down, his throat contracted painfully, and he reached to massage his Adam’s apple, feeling the hickeys decorating his throat. Sam had marked Dean so thoroughly and it made Dean blush.

“Oh, you’re back. What took you so long?” John asked, returning from the counter.

“I, uh, dropped the keys,” coughed out Dean, almost unable to speak. He drank water, hoping it would stall the conversation.

John raised his eyebrows, and dismissed it as Dean probably messing around with ladies. Dean pushed his unfinished plate away, stomach already half full from Sam’s spunk.

The Winchesters raised up from the table and left, Dean limping slightly and Sam smirking because he knows why. Dean covered the front of his pants, because the stain was too noticeable to pass unaware, and squirmed as he limped, because Sam’s come was moving around even more.

__________________________________

 

They arrived at the forest located right behind the mansion, apparently inhibiting some supernatural creature that guards the famous corpse, named Vladimir. The father suspected that the monster guarding it was either a werewolf or a vampire.

Dean, as usual, wasn’t listening but panting instead. The trip didn’t last as long as the earlier one, but it still took a lot of energy out of him. It was already dark outside, the full moon shining bright.

John indicated to his boys were to search for the creature, and ushered them. Dean took a few steps and had to stop, the uneven ground bumping up the plug intensely. Sam pushed Dean to make him walk faster, thus making Dean moaning at every movement.

After a while, Dean was gasping and rubbing his crotch unconsciously and continuously. He gripped his bulge and Sam stared at Dean with a dark look, breath hitching when Dean brought his sticky fingers to his mouth to lick them obscenely. His pants were way too tight.

Sam bumped Dean against a tree and Dean groaned, Sam’s come swirling in him. He humped the tree desperately in an attempt for release. Sam watched at the show his brother gave him, loving the way his brother was whimpering from him.

Dean grinded his dick against the tree, the bark offering some small satisfaction. He turned around and started to grind his ass on the tree, the plug hitting his prostate dead-on every time. 

Dean zipped down his pants and took out his heavy dick. He gave a great show at Sam, moaning like a pole dancer with his pretty pink panties exposed and dirty, red cock hard. He rolled his hips and his arse, imagining that he was riding on Sam, hipbones shown.

Sam groaned and pinned Dean’s hands to the tree with one hand, and took out his already hard dick with the other. He meshed their dicks together, precome dribbling everywhere. Sam panted against Dean’s lips before kissing him and twisting their tongues for control, Sam always winning in the end.

Dean moaned and Sam continued to fist their dicks together, Dean whining from the need to come and the way Sam fucks Dean’s mouth with his tongue. Sam grinded his hips against Dean’s, and couldn’t get over the fact that his dick looked huge compared to Dean’s. His fingers couldn’t close over the cocks as he continued to coat them with precome.

“Boys, hurry up!”

The brothers groaned in harmony. Unwilling, they quickly separated themselves from each other. They assured that they looked ‘presentable’ before joining their father.

They finally arrived at the backdoor of the mansion. Since Dean was too “sick” to search for Vladimir’s hand properly and quietly,John would go find it alone. The brothers were, gladly, on their own to hunt down the monster.

Eyes glazed, Dean dropped to his knees as soon as John was out of sight. Sam pushed him on the ground and continued their unfinished foreplay, not that they needed it. He pushed his bulge against Dean’s and made small little rolls that drove Dean insane.

 Dean had thrown away all pretense of dignity, canting his bulge against Sam’s and moaning endlessly. Sam smirked against Dean’s neck and nipped at his hickeys, savouring it. Dean gasped and relaxed his head unto the ground, unable to do much more but take it.

A growl resonated throughout the forest and shuffled steps whisked by the bushes.

The merry brother-fucking interrupted once more, Sam and Dean immediately got up, Dean quite wincingly. They raised their loaded guns towards provenance of the sound.

A loud maniac cackle was heard. Three grins shone from the moonlight, dirtied from the blood. The glinting teeth soon transitioned into many, oh-so sharp fangs.

These were vampires.

Sam searched for the syringes loaded with blood in his pocket while Dean shot at all three creatures simultaneously. They fell back and lingered near the brothers, hidden by the veil of the night. They snickered together, as if they were conversing with each other, and then lunged towards the hunters.

Dean hit his head on the ground, already weakened by Sam. The vampire on top of him contemplated Dean for awhile, admiring his beautiful features. She widened her mouth to prepare for the bite but in exchange, received blood soaked bullet as a treat instead.

She screams while cupping her injured jaw, unable to heal. The two other bloodsuckers, frightened, retracts themselves from Sam and turns away. Unfortunately, they don’t know that you never show your back to the Winchester family.

Their bodies plummeted as Sam sliced their throats, heads flying away. Sam stalked towards the remaining vampire, Dean sitting next to her with his breath laboring. She makes contact with Sam, eyes cascading as she opens her mouth to deal but gets a knife shoved down her throat. Sam makes extra sure she suffers the best pain he can offer before she dies, because no one, _no one_ can touch Dean like he does.

____________

 

The brothers trudge towards the Impala, parked on the highway, where John supposedly meets them later. For now, Sam has Dean sobbing and leaking on the hood of the Impala, pants discarded on the ground.

Head thrust backwards, Dean is sitting with Sam between his legs, Sam slowly and torturously grinding their erections. Sam has his arms wrapped around Dean and licks his throat, making his own love bites. Dean whimpers and holds on to Sam’s back, nails shoving in the skin.

You do –ah-realize that, hah, anybody could-ah- see us.” Dean moans out.

“Hmm, so? What are you going to do about it?” Sam replies.

Dean squirms and pants, spreads his legs wider to gain more friction.

“Nothing. That’s what.” Sam continues.

A car honks by with people whistling. Dean’s face impossibly turns to a darker shade of red.

Sam grins and kisses Dean languorously, savoring his sugary taste and his come’s aftertaste. He squeezes Dean’s perky cheeks and loves the fact that nothing can hide his pink panties in the moonlight.

“Sir, please.” Dean begs, purses out his bottom lip, red and bitten. Sam hums and plays with Dean’s dick this time, his cock twitching to every sweet sensation.

“Soon, Dean,” hushed Sam. “When we finish the hunt, I’ll fuck you like there’s no tomorrow, and never mind limping, you won’t be able to walk at _all_.”

Dean blushes and Sam brings him down the Impala, because their father would arrive any time soon. He gently slaps Dean’s butt before he enters the passenger seat. While waiting for their father, they exchange kisses and groans, not bothering to keep their voice down.

Their father arrives running, clutching a small bag in his hand. He slams the door and doesn't bother congratulating them, just drives toward the Padure forest.

Dean sighs and hangs on to Sam’s words for the rest of the trip, his only source of hope. When he thinks about Sam’s promise, he whimpers and his cock gives another jolt. His father sighs and doesn't bother to comment, just makes a mental note to never bring Dean with him if he’s sick.

Dean parts his lips as he rides out the shock waves from the plug, unable to resist it anymore. He doesn't bother covering the bulge, doesn't bother hiding his slutty moans. He wants; he _needs_ Sam’s dick splitting him open so badly.

The family arrived at the forest. They seek out the hidden tomb, where Vladimir was supposed to be buried but wasn't, became a vampire instead. By performing the ritual, they can annihilate a great sum of vampires since Vladimir was one of the founding fathers of the vampire procreation. A full moon, his left hand and a meaningful location to the vampire was necessary.

They march through the forest where Dean unfortunately tags along since anything could happen during the ritual. They need the help they can get.

Dean grips the trees during the walk, tempted to grind on it again. He jumps over a log and falls over, moaning at the impact. His licks his lips while his cock throbs along painfully, feeling Sam’s come splatter once again in him. His pants frustratingly tightens his erection, teasing it. 

Dean stumbles and trips during the walk, vibrator pulsing through him and making him pant. He gives up walking normally and uses Sam as leverage.  Sam’s hand is needlessly squeezing his ass but whatever; Dean secretly enjoys it, thrusting his ass up to seduce Sam.

A circle of light illuminates the tomb and has the name Dracula engraved, the infamous nickname of Vladimir. The Winchesters stand around it.  Dean, being useless, is the one who will recite the chant while Sam and John protect him.

A few murderous bats come and go, leaving John occupied at shooting them.

Dean’s vision is muddled with tears as he tries to decrypt the words. Sam ups the vibrations, loving how Dean yelps and crumbles to the ground with quivering limbs, unable to stand anymore.

Head hanging low, Dean gasps and tries to finish the ritual, voice breaking on multiple octaves. He whimpers and clutches his crotch, rubbing it to alleviate it temporarily. He continues the chant, turning the pages with sticky fingers.

Finally, he finishes and collapses. Sam rushes over to him and kisses him discreetly, full on tongue. Dean doesn't even have the energy to battle and lets Sam use him with a moan.

“You were great,” praised Sam breathlessly, “You were so hot Dean, I- _fuck_ \- I just wanted to bend you over the gravestone and fuck you raw right there.” Dean whines with agreement.

Shooting down the last line of bat protection, John returns to his sons. He watches the hand withering to a bright red and sink into the earth, to be decomposed.

“We’re done,” he announces. The brothers roll their eyes together at the obvious statement.

They walk to the car, Sam carrying Dean in the fireman’s carry and squeezing his butt once in a while, enjoying Dean’s sobs. It takes Sam and Dean’s entire willpower to not just rut forever in the forest,  but they know that the wait is worth it. 

Back in the car, Sam puts the remote to the highest setting. He fancies the surprised wails and the loud shameless moans Dean makes. He palms his groin and watched the road patiently, thinking of the different ways he’ll fuck his slutty big brother.

He can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave prompts anytime, as long as its wincest with Dean bottoming :3


	4. The Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited motel sex, where Dean gets teased to no ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I'm on a vacation to the U.S., so the next chapter won't be posted anytime soon. I'll immediately work on it once I come back! Enjoy!

[My tumblr](http://dirtywincest.tumblr.com/)

Lying down the seat with his neck exposed, Dean let out another shuddery breath during the ride. He felt weak and feeble with all his blood concentrated in his lower body. The low buzz in his ears would rise and fall randomly, Sam making sure that Dean wouldn’t adapt to the vibrator. Sam wanted Dean out of his mind, memory gone.

Dean didn’t even have the strength to grip the seat, hands trembling with the constant shocks. He would just sway to the rhythm of the car, would gasp and moan to the beat of Sam’s commands.

He dully sensed the Impala’s roar lowering quietly, having arrived at the destination. The door squeaked open, reminding Dean to oil his car once he was in the right state of mind. A jet of cool air replaced the car’s suffocating heat- It wasn’t always like this, but Dean’s hot subtle moans made the windows opaque quite easily.

Dean moaned again, relishing the fresh air and whimpered when his brother grabbed him all-too roughly, skin on skin contact being too much for Dean to handle.

Sam’s rough hands tightly grasped Dean’s wrists and he pulled Dean out of the car. Unbalanced, Dean tripped into Sam’s embrace.

Sam quietly kissed Dean’s soaked hair. “You were good, Dean.” Sam whispered.

Dean gasped and tried to kiss Sam, only to have a finger against his lips, Sam telling him that it was an inappropriate place without speaking. Sam’s hazel eyes could even tell a story. He glanced at Dad, who was looking at them.

Sam helped Dean up, discreetly squeezing his butt along the way. Dean whimpered but continued to stumble, feeling his father’s eyes on him. Dean couldn’t let him know now, not after this long.

John went in his room without a word, as usual. He left them alone, two burly men too big to squeeze in a bed- not that Sam minded.

They tumbled into the room and Dean flopped on the bed, letting out a sound of contentment as the cheap mattress creaked underneath his weight. God, he was exhausted. Sam locked the door without thinking- it was a habit ingrained in him since he was small, just like the habit Dean has to always look out for him, _make sure Sammy’s okay_. He didn’t want to risk Dad seeing them like this, just like Dean didn’t want to risk losing him.

Dean’s hum snapped back Sam’s attention and he glimpses Dean’s butt in the corner of his eyes, and turns around to study the perkiness of it, how the panties are so _noticeable_ but Dean’s too out to care. Sam’s dick hardens.

“Strip.” Sam commands.

Dean’s ears perk up and he took off his clothes quickly, stumbling a bit during the procedure.

Dean tugs down the pink panties and was about to cast them off, only to be stopped by Sam’s heavy stare. “We need a gag,” he said simply, and Dean gulped as Sam smirked. Sam knew Dean would take some time to acknowledge his demand; He crumpled the underwear and shoved it in Dean’s mouth, not caring that it was stained with precome. Shoving Dean on his back with the strength of it, Dean whimpered.

Sam gripped under Dean’s knees and bent him in two, cock ring and plug in full view. “Stay that way,” he ordered, and Dean’s obeying hands replaced his.

Sam leaned back and admired how beautiful his brother appeared. His red hole was clenching and unclenching around hole, all needy and wet and glistening from the lube and Sam’s come. His cock was curved to his belly, cock ring fit snugly at his base. It was now purple, and the precome was dripping, although quite unsteadily, attuned to Sam’s desire. It would twitch now and then, stimulated by Sam’s dominant aura.

Sam traced a finger on Dean’s full balls. Dean’s moan was muffled, but still heard, Sam being so close. Sam lightly squeezed them, and went upwards to tease his dick. He grasped Dean’s dick and stroked it, knowing that Dean would be incredibly oversensitive now. Dean’s cock head was glistening, and Sam smeared it around and continued to roughly stroke Dean’s dick, loving the full-body quivers his brother was giving.

He abandoned it and heard a sound of relief coming from Dean. The older brother seemed to have forgotten the most sensitive part of his body.

Sam pushed the still-vibrating plug further into Dean, causing a great shake from him. Dean sobbed, knuckles turning white from gripping his knees. Sam held the plug and retracted it from Dean oh-so slowly, intent on tormenting him.

Just as the plug was almost entirely out, Sam slammed it back home, causing a scream from Dean. Dean wept; He should’ve known better than to think that Sam wouldn’t take advantage of teasing him. Sam rammed the plug inside of Dean on and on, purple dick spraying everywhere. Dean’s screams weren’t entirely stifled by the panties.

“What else should I stuff your pretty mouth with?” Sam cheered, becoming addicted to Dean's sobs and begging stature.

Dean hiccuped and trembled in a mixture of dread and anticipation. Sam continued to hammer the plug against his prostate, Dean’s sobs and moans barely stifled after his threat. However, Sam didn’t care much; he just enjoyed having Dean at the brink of despair.

Sam switched his pace, and started to gently graze Dean’s sweet spot this time. Dean tried to clench down onto the plug, but got his balls squeezed and his cock stroked in unison. Tears streaming his red cheeks, Dean decided to not test Sam’s patience.

After a few diverse speeds, Dean was, now again, a whimpering mess. His legs have gone slack from the exhaustion; therefore Sam had turned him on his back to continue his taunting session. Dean emitted a constant whine, not caring how wanton and needed he sounded while giving back tiny rolls to meet with the plug .

Finally, Sam put the plug aside on a table. Dean shuddered as Sam splayed his hands onto freckled Dean’s butt, admiring the swell. He slapped it, firm muscle slightly jiggling. Dean wasn’t even throwing his snarky comments; saying how Sam had an unhealthy obsession with his ass or how they should go to the hospital to check him out. No, he was just lying there and taking it, wholeheartedly.

Sam stripped and slicked his dick; even if Dean was wet from all their brother fucking, he did not wanting to take any chances. He bit Dean’s earlobe to have his attention, if Dean could afford doing so. Dean whined in response.

“My needy whore. You need this, don’t you? Want my cock so bad, you slut.”

Agreeing, Dean canted his head up and down, sweat dripping down the sheets and forming stains from the nodding-like movement. Sam twisted Dean’s neck to face him towards himself; He widened his mouth, observing the makeshift gag saturated with tears and sweat.

The younger brother crammed his lubed fingers in Dean’s mouth, a string of saliva joining Dean’s lips and the underwear, and threw them away. He then captured his mouth, humping the crease of Dean’s ass at the same time and loving how he could just _taste_ the sex in Dean’s mouth.

Dean moaned and but barely contribute in the kissing, strung out. Sam smiled against his lover’s lips. Dean was ready.

He thrust into Dean without warning, swallowing Dean’s scream and his own grunt. Dean was warm and tight against his dick. He groaned and gave shallow pushes, Dean whimpering in his mouth. Dean was begging Sam with his dazed eyes, begging him with the full-body quakes, begging him with his whines, just begging Sam.

Sam panted but continued to grind slowly inside of that clenched heat. He licked the sweat of Dean’s spine, basking in the delight of his brother’s submit. Caring, Sam stretched his arms and retrieved a pillow, placing it underneath Dean’s head. Dean opened his mouth, preparing to bite down the fabric when Sam will start to be rough.

Sam gripped Dean’s bruised hips and _finally_ , started to pound. The pillow received Dean’s screams and stifled them. An obscene squelch was heard as Sam’s balls slapped Dean’s ass, bottoming in and out. Dean’s pained cock jerked from the too-much sensation of Sam thrusting in him. Dean’s vision, blurred in the edges, started to white out. He moaned as Sam slammed again his prostate.

The mattress’ creaks were echoing underneath the layer of Dean’s moans and Sam’s groans. John being John would probably chalk it down to a great brother bonding time- just not in the right context.

Dean weakly gasped as Sam reached around to caress his balls, and again when he stroked his dick. As Sam ‘jacked’ him off to the rhythm of his merciless thrusts, Dean gave out a loud, broken sob. His dick was a river now; He wanted, he _needed_ to cum.

Dean summoned the last of his strength. “ _Please_ ,” he pleaded. “P-Please, _sir_ , please, I-I-“

Sam snarled, snapped his hips and put in more energy in wrenching Dean’s fuel out. Dean _had_ to be out of his mind; Sam didn’t even want him to be close to forming speech or hell, _words_. Dean cried out shakily and continued to moan, damaging throat starting to croak again.

Dean slumped and let himself be slammed by Sam with his reddened cock hanging heavy between his spread legs. Sam’s heart lightened at Dean’s surrender. He gripped Dean’s hips even tighter and renewed his strength, effectively pounding his brother through the mattress. Dean shook along with his cock, ass clenching rhythmically around Sam’s girth, as if it would help him cum.

Suddenly, he wasn’t weighting down the bed but on Sam’s lap, straddling him. Unable to pull his own weight, Dean drooped his head onto Sam’s firm shoulders, feeling the heat and the sweat radiating of Sam’s body. It was a mistake because Sam’s cock pushed in further, making him look stupid since he was quaking on his little brother’s cock.

Sam encased his hand around Dean’s cock and held his brother with the other.

“Have you been a good boy?” Sam asked, defying Dean to twist out the remnants of his energy.

Dean blinked, and let a whine escape his throat as he shook his head. He was in a daze, and answered Sam out of pure reflex.

“Good boy. You know your place.” Sam purred, satisfied. “I guess I’ll let you have your reward.”

He removed the cock ring. Sam stilled, not wanting Dean to cum from anything but his command.

“Come for me, big brother.”

Recognizing those long-searched for words, Dean came. He screamed himself hoarse over Sam’s hand, clamped on his mouth, because a cry like that would wake up the whole motel. His vision darkened as he came over and over again, come hitting his jaw and splattering over Sam’s hand. Dean trembled with the aftershocks and, feeling gratified and lightheaded, blacked out in Sam’s arms.

Sam came moments later, the clench of Dean’s ass from coming being too overwhelming. He laid his unconscious brother on the bed and went to plug him up again, as well as replacing the cock ring. Dean had some come dripping down his thighs thus Sam, reluctant, washed it off.

Sam carefully changed the precome- dampened sheets and trudged towards the table, duffel bag resting next to it. He sorted out the contents and pulled out a wrinkly flower. He smashed it and combined it with a bottle of water. He went back to Dean, arranged him slowly in a sitting position, and tipped his head to let the liquid sail smoothly to his stomach as he made Dean drink it all up.

Mindful of all the liquid Dean has restrained, Sam made him pee in the bottle. Afterwards, he slid in the bed and snuggled behind his brother so that Sam would be the big spoon. Tired himself, Sam fell asleep while grinning in Dean’s soaked hair; Dean has another surprise waiting for him, a guaranteed method to control his butterfly without keeping him in his cage.

 


	5. The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait :/

Sam hasn’t touched Dean in a week.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to,  _God_ , he does. It’s just that sometimes; he needs to make Dean initiate, which is usually Sam’s job.

He needs to make him ask without saying a word. Needs to make him  _break_.

So, he waits.

______________

The lack of Sam's presence is driving Dean mad at a frighteningly quick pace. It hurt his heart to wake up alone in his bed. It also scared him to not see him in the room, for his reason to exist was to protect him, but as he heard the shower running, he felt relieved. Still hurt, but relieved.

There’s no need to say that when he said greeted Sam good morning, his heart felt a slight stab as Sam ignored him. He didn’t even acknowledge Dean’s presence.

 _Well, two could play the game_ , Dean thought. He overestimated himself.

Three days pass and Dean can’t deal with this anymore. Sam hadn’t been joking when he said that he wouldn’t contact Dean anymore. Heck, even when passing the salt, Sam doesn’t brush his fingers, lingering for a while before he drops; he just throws it to Dean as if wanted to get rid of the seasoning all along.

Dean didn’t think he’d miss Sam’s voice either; the way he’d give a comeback, or chuckle, just  _any_  type of reaction. He doesn’t even stay in the room with Dean anymore and his dad chalks it off to Dean’s awfully loud snoring. It’s heart breaking the way when someone ignores you so much; it feels like the whole world is falling apart.

Dean’s aching inside.

Sam’s not here, but he sees him; he remembers those miles of olive skin, the smooth hair, and those irresistible dimples.

Sam’s not here, but he can smell him; the hot tangent smell is still present in Dean’s skin, as well as his sweat, or just the familiar scent when he cuddles Dean at night.

Sam’s not here, but he can hear him; he can hear that sweet laugh or the dirty chuckle, or the possessive growl; his ears keep replaying Sam’s unbelievably hot dirty talk, or the small groans meaning from his lips.

Sam’s not here, but he can taste him; the after-taste of Sam’s come is still present in his mouth, no matter how much water, beer and food he digest; Dean thinks it’s become part of how his mouth tastes.

The sense he hates  _(loves)_  the most is that even if Sam’s not here, he can still feel him. He feels the ache in his throat almost constantly, something as innocent as drinking and eating, talking and breathing.

Feels it every time he responds to his dad with a  _yes, sir_ ; feels it when he tries to not talk with a person hitting on him, breathing being a constant reminder of how Sam owns his very soul.

He feels the bruises, marks and hickeys scattered across his body; he has the wear long sleeved shirts to hide the bruises on his wrists where Sam pinned him down to fuck him harder; has to renounce the collared shirts to turtle necked ones because Sam has a crown of hickeys arranged on his neck.

He couldn’t participate in hunts as actively as before, since the bruises he was sporting aren’t exactly parent-friendly; if he gets injured, John will question about the origins of the bruises, especially the dark ones enhancing his hips. He has to pay more attention to his protection, which was meaningless to him before, but couldn’t risk blowing their incestuous cover.

What keep Dean awake are the delightful throbs from his ass as well as his neglected dick; the frequent ache as he sits down and when the plug hits him right; the whimpers when he drops something on his crotch only to steadily grind against it; hell, he could be doing nothing at all and he’d still feel Sam in his ass, the way he splits Dean open.

It’s pretty much expected that Dean will go crazy if Sam ignores him; even if Sam isn’t physically there, he can sense him everywhere; in his amulet, in his memories, in the lingering glances, in his rebellion; he knows it’s not actually there, but it hurts.

He loves Sam too much.

___________

 

It’s like an itch crawling through his skin, demanding to found, to be scratched. It’s taking control of Dean’s behavior, latching on to Sam’s every glance and movement; he feels relief in every unspoken word, drinks in the rare attention Sam offers, which could be something as stupid as smiling at Dean.

He knows why he’s like this; Sam has conditioned Dean to want him, to need him. He’s been so used in the overflowing attention; he forgot to cherish it. Now that Sam stopped, it hurts. He wants and wants and wants, but doesn’t even get relief, not even from his swollen balls, hasn’t dared to touch himself without Sam’s permission.

Dean needs Sam to dominate him, to show his place, to take and take and leave nothing behind, to be part of Sam. Unconsciously or not, he and Sam have been wired deep into each other, depending on each other to function, well _, normally_ , in their own fucked-up way in this world.

Dad’s orders don’t count. Well, not exactly; they’re fodder for Sam, making him order Dean because he doesn’t want anyone else to do so, just him.

 

_____

It’s been five days now, and Dean can’t stand it no longer. As soon as his father drops by a liquor store to refill he pushes himself in Sam’s place and crushes their mouths together. It seems like an eternity since he’s felt like this, moaning in Sam’s mouth while grinding his ass on Sam’s crotch.

Dean’s lungs are burning from the lack of air but it’s the nice type of burn, the burn he feels when he’s with Sam, the type of burn that makes him stay hot for days and days, remembering the fiery hot passion deep within Sam; Sam offers it to him and Dean takes it all, burns himself along with Sam.

The front seat hits the back of Dean’s head as he gasps, thrown there by Sam; unfortunately they need oxygen to live. Sam rolls down the windows, the slight steam climbing the glass; not quite for certain suspicion, but enough for lingering doubt. Although there will be enough confirmation if Dean stays there.

So, Dean gets off Sam’s lap and back to the oppressive front seat; he almost wishes Sam hadn’t rolled the windows because he can’t bask into his smell.

Once they arrive at the next motel and John leaves them to be for the rest of the night, Dean’s about to cry when Sam prefers to sleep. Sam doesn’t talk to him, hasn’t even talked during the kiss. It’s almost as if the kiss hasn’t happened, but Dean’s swollen lips are the single piece of evidence and he clings to it.

Another day passes and nothing happens. Desperate for a reaction, Dean pulls Sam in the bar’s bathroom. He doesn’t care about the grimy tiles or the half broken window, just makes Sam sit down on the seat and Dean goes down on his knees. Dean sucks him off even more enthusiastically than that memorable morning; He lets Sam fuck and come down his throat, which makes Dean’s heart flutter. Then, almost clinically, he wipes his spent dick off Dean’s face, tucks it back in his pants and washes his hand in the sink, and goes back in the bar.

It’s almost like Dean’s been paid for it, that Dean is just some hooker he picked on the street, and it shouldn’t make Dean’s cock throb. Dean’s heart lurches in realization as he realizes that Sam hasn’t talked now or during their kiss in the Impala.

______________

It’s been six days; almost a week and Dean refuses to participate in the hunt. Sam constantly occupies Dean’s mind entirely; he can usually hunt after Sam satisfies their needs but now he can’t, mind revolving around Sam’s dick and his strong hands and that dimpled grin.

John remarks, but doesn’t identify its exact nature. He thinks that it’s some after affect from Dean’s old “cold”, and lets him stay at the motel. He leaves with Sam instead.

Just like that, Dean’s alone.

All alone and nearing on crazy. And, as the usual custom goes, crazy people do crazy things; Dean can’t obey Sam’s orders. However, Sam’s orders have a strong impact on Dean, and it takes him quite a while to disobey him; it took him the entire night.

They will probably be here soon, but it doesn’t matter to Dean, since Sam won’t acknowledge his existence anyways. He enters the shower, droplets running down his body.

He almost hates showers now because they take Sam’s smell and come away from him. He can’t feel the slush of the come in his body put the plug is still resilient, pressing him up in the best ways.

He grips his soft, almost-purpled cock and strokes, feeling a tang of betrayal and guilt while he does so. It doesn’t take long for him to get hard and he groans, lust overflowing in his belly. He tugs the band off and holds it in his other hand, but he still clutches the base of his dick, not wanting to cream himself yet.

It’s been so long since he’s done the act, it takes up his entire attention and Dean doesn’t realize that Sam has entered the bathroom. He hears a growl and yelps, almost sliding down the curtains. Sam catches him and lays him down the floor, not wasting any time into put the band back into its rightful place.

Dean finally processes these mere instants and his heart droops, realizing he has failed Sam, even more so when those hazel eyes stare angrily back at him.

“I-I’m sorry, sir.”Dean murmurs, tears stinging in the corner of his eyes.

“Do you,” Sam whispers, “have  _any_  idea?”

The tranquility in his voices pains Dean even further; Sam is disappointed in Dean, more so than he expected. He realized that this is the first time Sam has directly spoken to him since, starting now, a week ago.

“Hands on the wall and legs spread, now.” Dean hurries, trembling. He hears the clink of Sam’s belt; hears the clothes fall off and he turns his head around, missing Sam’s body more than anything.

“Eyes closed.” It’s said in a harsh tone, and Dean obeys, not wanting to disappoint him any further. Sam turns the shower back on, the temperature slightly cold.

Dean wishes his eyes were open so he could see the water running down on Sam’s muscle and worship every drop, lick Sam all over if he could.

“Grit your teeth.” It’s the only warning he gets before Sam slaps his ass with the belt, the sharp crack muffled by the strong jet of water. Dean cries out, surprised.

“Don't you disobey me now.” It hurts Sam to be this harsh, but it's for Dean's good.

Dean bites down his  moistened lips and braces himself for the next belt, tries to anyways. Sam is too unpredictable for him. His lips start to bleed at the next stroke, but his dick doesn’t show the pain. The familiar ache from his plug and his cock ring starts to come back, and Dean starts to moan now, accommodating with the pain.

“Is this what you wanted,  _Dean_?” Sam trails his hands over the smooth curve of Dean’s ass, admiring the red skin and the plug still fit in it. “You couldn’t even wait for a week, huh.”

Sam’s hand dips lower, and pushes a finger in Dean’s rim, making him moan. “Slut.”

Dean’s ass is clinging tightly to his finger, not wanting to let go. Sam lets go anyways, and Dean whines from the loss.

“You don’t deserve my dick after that behavior, whore.” Sam chuckles. Dean sobs, wanting Sam more than anything. He receives another belted stroke instead, pain blooming in his blood and clogging in his cock. He’s so aroused, and doesn’t know how to handle it. His balls have never been swollen to this extent.

At some point, Dean fell to the ground, legs unable to support the weight of the arousal. Sam manhandles him into the room, already locked. He drops a fazed out Dean on the bed and continues to spank him.

Then, Sam jacks off furiously, and sprays all over Dean’s back. It’s a beautiful sight, worth of a picture. Dean’s reddened ass, the vibrator humming softly, and Sam’s come on his skin. He can imagine how the cock ring must be making Dean mad, when he saw the purpled cock before. 

He reaches for his duffel, and pulls out a second wrinkly flower, diluting it once more in water. He makes Dean drink it again; Dean's too fazed to realize that he's drinking a potion, and twice. Sam pets Dean's hair after, staying close to him; Dean isn't the only one who missed their brother.

“You’ve been good,” he says softly, so soft Dean almost didn’t catch the words.

“But, not good enough,” Sam growls. “You’re still staying that way for another week.”

Dean whimpers.


End file.
